Banana Jesus's Death Battle Writing Contest
by Bananajesus
Summary: Tired of the traditional writing contest? Well then you probably might like this contest. I'm hosting a contest, which is actually a game if you think about it. The whole point is to rack up as many points as you can to be a winner! If there is a winner that is... There's many twists and turns, good for you and bad for your competitors! More info inside...
1. Chapter 1

The smell of fruit lingered in the air next to the short human who feigns the idea of going outside. The human wrapped themselves into a burrito by the magenta comforters and typed furiously onto a poor laptop. What was this human trying to do? Writing a story? Buying something online? Looking up something dirty to satisfy their guilty pleasure? Probably the latter.

However, the human made a mistake. They forgot they had a bladder and the human writhed in pain. Like a caterpillar, the human broke free from its indolence prison. With shaky legs, they ran as fast as they could, leaving the room with the scent of a garden behind.

The tiny fruit basket stood there against the kitchen rays. The tall cabinets waning above, filled with peppers and vines of delicious herbs. The aroma could attract a god, an all natural god. With God's might, the fruit basket began shaking, and from those magical flowers, an all powerful banana was created.

Lacking the ability to walk and run, the banana used its natural power of levitation and floated towards the keyboard as if it were meant to be there. Lacking eyes, but able to see everything, the banana felt an emotion so complex, so daring, so insufferable... Mischief...

Floating in midair, the banana used its telekinesis power to type...

 **"** **GREETINGS HUMANS**

 _ **I am the one and only, Banana Jesus.**_

 _ **I've decided to let you humans fight to death! Or just write stories to please me.**_

 _ **Though of course the winners will be rewarded for entertaining me.**_

 _ **The third place winner will get a follow, a review on a story of choice, a sketch of a character, as well as my gratitude.**_

 _ **The second place winner will get all of those three above and a bust drawing of a character drawn by yours truly.**_

 _ **First place winner will get all of those as well, but they'll get a customized drawing of whatever they want whether it be a full body art, comic, NSFW, etc... And also if they wish it, a song of their choice sung by yours truly to either ridicule me or help me gain admirers fufu.**_

 _ **But that is**_ _ **if**_ _ **there is a winner.**_

 _ **There will be 3-4 rounds and each round is an elimination, a fight to the death!**_

 _ **Each round, a certain criteria is made and if you don't abide by it, you face defeat!**_

 _ **Since this is a fight to the death,**_ _ **ALL ENTRIES SHOULD BE RATED T-M!**_

 _ **Fluff is dead, this is a fight, gotta be strong and fight for your friends!... Maybe...**_

 _ **There's no need to wait to join...**_

 _ **BECAUSE IT BEGINS NOW!**_

 **ROUND ONE INFORMATION:**

 **First things first... Since this is Round One, I'll go easy on you for now.** **Deadline is March 6.** **Giving you more than a month to finish. Grace period is 10 days (only if you told me you're joining/writing mulit-chap fic) so if you decide to write multichapter fic, you should have time to do so.** **I will not accept any later.**

 **PM me if you sent an entry.**

 **Review if you have a question or just want me to know that you're interested.**

 **The people who have made it past ROUND ONE will be posted in the next chapter.**

 **It is your responsibility to pay attention/ follow/fav/ keep a look out for this story.** **I am not your mommy.**

 **I will PM you back if I received/read your entry.** **It may take a while for me to read them, so please be patient with me.**

 **Your entry must include:** **DT16** **In its description or title to qualify.**

 **No copying/mirroring other works.**

 **You may submit a story from the past you written, but it still needs to fit all requirements. (only affects this round)**

 **Without further-ado, let's began the tournament!**

 **ROUND ONE CRITERIA**

 _I'm so lonely, I want to be held... But at the same time, I can't be held._

 _I am the one that can never love._

 _I can only stand by you,_

 _Feeling everything, but love..._

 **1\. Story must at least have one/or more of the following genres: romance, hurt/comfort, tragedy, horror or family/friendship.**

 **2\. Story must have a conflict, either physical or mental, or just an obstacle.**

 **3\. Only characters in SSB4 will be allowed including DLCs (excluding assist trophies).**

 **4\. Make it different, give it a twist or make a true sob story, beware of doing the same-old-same-old and/or school AU's! (Not that I'm against it, just be creative)**

 **5\. Have a message. (literal or figurative, im judging your imagination)**

 _ **Good luck!"**_

The banana pleased with itself floated to its nest of fruits and sat there, content with itself. It watched the human return and wrap them self in their comforter then continue typing. The banana sighed as it can't reveal itself to the human yet. Now the banana has an intense urge to play a certain game.

 **AN:** About the judging, of course I'm going to check spelling and grammar. I have a rubric to follow by. To give you a heads up, The Criteria is 10 points, the Theme is 10, Spelling/Grammar is 8 points, message is 5 points and style is 3 points. This is only for this round and it may/may not change next round.

Rack up as much points as you can so you won't get eliminated! The maximum points you can get in this round is 36!

The amount of people who get eliminated heavily relies upon the people who have joined. However, 2 - 6 people will always be eliminated at most.

 **This contest is tricky as I may or may not interfere for how it is played. Be prepared for twists and turns.**

Imagine it like Mario Party, heehee.

Spread the word and good luck! ~


	2. Chapter 2

The black blob infront of the computer suddenly fell onto the floor and snored loudly. The banana took the chance and made its way out of the fruit basket and to the computer. With its intelligent brain, it used its telekinesis power to type and search for Samus Aran.

If the banana had a face, it would be grinning mischievously. With a wiggle, flash of light appeared and on the desk was a tiny Samus Aran. She looked confused and brought out her gun. As soon as she saw the floating banana, she shot at it and brought it down.

The banana was stunned shortly and twitched from the electric weapon. "Please, please calm down!" it cried.

Samus narrowed her eyes, "Well, explain yourself before I destroy you." She was obviously angry.

The banana squiggled in nervousness before turning upside as if it were bowing down.

 **"SORRY FOR THE DELAYS AND LACK OF RESPONSES!**

 **Truth be told, I got really lazy and also had to write a humongous paper which resulted in a butt load of procrastination for me.**

 **I deeply apologize!**

 **Truth be told, not many people entered during the original time frame and most of them sent their entries afterward.** _ **Also I wasn't keeping track on FFNEt anyways...**_

 **Again, I truly apologize for not responding or even updating that I might close the contest due to this!**

 **Currently, I have around 2-3 entries which is not enough to even start this contest (** _ **and already i'm distrusted**_ **).**

 **There are two options tho.**

 **First option is to close this down and for those who** **originally** **sent an entry before this chapter, I'll give them a colored sketch of any character they desire.**

 **Second option is to open this forever until I get 16-20 entries. So that means no deadlines until the spaces are filled.**

 **This is my last semester of Highschool and I do have important stuff irl that I have to do first before I screw up my future. But I also have time to read these entries though so please, bear with me!**

 **Along those lines, let me clear up a few questions I have been getting that I have not answered.**

 **The DT16 is just a verification that you read the rules! Just add it randomly somewhere to where I can see it and it'll all be good.**

 **Yaoi/yuri is okay just as long it's not over the top! (Please protect my soul)**

 **That's it from what I can remember from my brain. Again, I really am sorry about this.**

 **And the contest is really just writing whatever you want that fits around the theme!**

 **I opened up a poll to see whether or not if I should close down the contest.**

 **Please check it out and vote!"**

Samus put her weight on one leg and placed a hand at her hip, "You really are screwed, you know that right?"

The banana cried soundless tears as it nodded its body up and down.

* * *

 **AN:** **Once again folks, I'm really sorry about the delays! Something went wrong with my PM thing. If I haven't contacted you before this chapter and you sent an entry, please PM me please so I can give you your picture! My messages all got screwed up now and I know I had someone else send an entry... So that person, please contact me about your picture!**


End file.
